


Birds on Parade

by damnedxfate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, My AU, Origin Story, Vexatious, Wonderland Isles, a very fluffy baby, alpha bitties, animal ear bitties, bink bitties, corny bitties, floof bitties, honey bitties, hootle bitties, king bitties, lamia bitties, lots of bitties basically, mamba bitties, my bitties, puppypapyri bitties, pygmy bitties, the lamia are not my hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: How Edgar Allan Poe the Hootles came to be and his eventual arrival at Vexatious shop.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexatious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexatious/gifts).



> Commission for my darling double wife on tumblr and here. Vex-bittys/ Vexatious

There were many things odd and uniquely wonderful about wonderland isles. Fantastical foods that mimicked life and skeleton like monsters that share characteristics with different animals.    
They came in all shapes and sizes, well only two sizes: big and small, but they were all distinctive in their traits and habits.   
  
Alphas prowled around keeping an eye on things. Honey bears snoozed in the shade cuddling their hyperactive counterparts. Napping cat skeletons would roll off tree limbs and vanish into thin air only to appear somewhere else still somehow sleeping.    
Very rarely did any deviant from their norm unless something new and interesting happened.   
  
Which on that day it did.   
  
Floofs were a alarmingly flamboyant flock. They paraded around showing off their skyscape wings proudly. Grooming themselves or each other in loud displays of colors and sound. Often times purposefully loud to attract more attention. They were actually a bit self centered unless you were flock or “theirs”.    
They were “born” already strutting around like they owned the place.    
  
All of the animal ear bitties were “born” from a flower or plant found in the Hatching Gardens. So it was a very unusual when not only was an egg found in the gardens but the Floofs had noisily laid claim to the brown and amber speckled egg as theirs the very morning it had been discovered.   
All the bitties had gathered to watch a flock of several miniature Floofs carry the egg to their designated nest area. Their precious cargo was three times their size and they could hardly lift it but any attempts to help were warded off with ear-splitting and protective screeching.   
  
The audience watched the odd procession make its way across the island where every single member of the flock squalled and squawked over who sat on it. Eventually they all sat on or around it brooding.   
  
Let it be known there was nothing normal for long in the Isles.

* * *

  
The baby was welcomed into the world with joyous song and much fanfare. The Floofs were ridiculously proud of their baby. He was the most beautiful baby ever to exist in their eyes.    
  
Which all babies are cute but the little one, the new breed named Hootles, was almost completely featureless.   
A vaguely round shape of grey dusty feathers with only a beak and two long avian feet coming from the bottom. Movement consisted of the beak opening to ‘hoot’ softly and vague fluffing of dark colored plumage approximately where wings would be..   
  
But the Floofs loved their baby and dotted on him anyway.    
  


* * *

  
He was an odd one. Once he found his feet, the Hootles would toddle his way around the Isle escorted by his colorful guard. Despite having no visible eyes he investigated everything with curiosity.    
  
Decorated neatly with his many parent’s extra plumage (much easier to keep track of him if he was colorful) he was an odd sight but every adult accommodated him. Allowing him to crawl over them hooting occasionally.    
  
The Hootles nibbled every food, pecked every plant, and chirped at each bitty he came across in greeting.    
On the rare occasions his family needed some time off to care for their own needs, the Hootles was left with his most favorite caretaker.   
  
Demure the unicorn caretaker of the Isle.   
  
Normally when a baby was born, it was Demure’s job to raise them. He was a diligent worker and loved with all his Soul. There was no stopping him once he set his mind on something but he did it with a poise and care that inspired young hatchling.    
  
He wanted to be like Demure when he grew up.    
  
It wasn’t that the Floofs were a bad role model but the little one felt like he had more love to give than to just a select few. He wanted to give his love to all those around him, from small or large. Young and old.

* * *

  
Months passed and he went from a small downy hatchling to an elegant young adult. Short fluffy feathers molting to reveal strong sturdy bones underneath and a large wingspan that could blot out the sky.   
  
Where once was dark grey was now a honeyed caramel brown tipped with tawny red hues. He absolutely dwarfed his parental figures now. They fluttered around him like brightly bejeweled butterflies struggling to keep up with his, purposely slowed, glides.    
  
It was to much tears when he moved out of the nest. Considering he outgrew it long ago the move was inevitable. Not that he went very far away mind you, they live on an Island after all, the yet unnamed Hootles moved into the nursery to accomplishment his lifelong dream.    
  
He wanted to be a caretaker for the young.   
  
He would welcome every little baby into his nest no matter where they came from or how different they were from him. Just like his parents welcomed him despite not even knowing what he would hatch to.   
  
(The Floofs reaching the conclusion that egg=theirs as soon as they spotted it in the gardens)   


* * *

  
It took a long time but he eventually graduated as a caretaker.    
  
The island celebrating in a raucous party that spilled from the Isles into the Creche and over the ocean pools.    
  
It felt like life couldn’t get any better than this until he got the call.   
  
His Soul glowed brightly within his chest, tugging him off past the ends of their sky and far away. Someone out there needed him. Needed all he is and was.    
  
It was to much tearful smiles that he packed his things and bid his family goodbye. With promises of returning and visiting them often, he spread his wings and took off toward his new home.   
  
It took a while, guiding the cotton candy clouds and other Wonderland presents he ventured forth until the with a mighty flap of his wings he arrived at his destination.    
  
It was a beautiful place. Soft colors and lush flowers aiding in the welcoming aura the building gave off and standing in front staring at him in surprise stood his caller. She was a small human woman with twitchy cat ears and a perked tail. She had long purple hair and wore comfortable clothes with an apron on top. From the front pocket peeked several small heads with pokey flicking tongues.    
His instincts alerted him that these were babies and considering how much the apron pocket bulged and how frazzled she looked there were many more in there.   
  
After explaining why he was here and who he was, the Hootles was welcomed into his new home where he set up his nest and settled all his new charges into his embrace.   
  
“What will you name me?”   
  
“I was thinking Edgar Allan Poe. Do you like it?”   
  
“I love it”


	2. Plumed Serpent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much time has passed since Edgar has been at the shop. He's raised many young lamia but has found one that needs him more then the others. One who just might be the closest thing he's ever had to a son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another commission by my darling double wife Vex-Bittys/Vexatious
> 
> This is a long time after he first arrived at the shop.

It was that rare hour, late night party goers had finally gone to bed and early risers still hadn’t risen from their comfortable beds. The star speckled sky and great full moon the only ones awake to watch the dark figure glide above the treetops.  
  
The shadow flew over the forest in a search pattern. Something tingled at his senses. There was someone here who needed him. The cry slowly weakening little by little with every minute passing.   
  
There!   
  
Diving between the boughs and branches to land soundlessly among the grass and roots. Brightly glowing eyes scanning the area before alighting on a well hidden hollow. Plants had grown over the opening giving signs that it had been undisturbed for some time.   
The grass hissed and rustled under his feet while he crept closer before crouching down to peer inside.   
  
It was a nest.   
  
Covered in dust.   
  
With a single egg in the center barely glowing.   
  
The flickering Soul inside wailing loudly for help.   
  
The figure wasted little time calling up his magic and cradling the egg within his outstretched palm. Pulsing healing magic deep into the slowly dying soul to save it. Pouring more and more until the unsteady light began to beat in a stable rhythm. The figure brushed off the dust and gave a moment of silence for the lost parents of the still unborn hatchling. Vowing to care for the little one as his own.   
  
The egg was too fragile to withstand a flight so it was carried gently out of the forest. The full moon illuminating them once they stepped out from under the trees.   
The light revealing his identity to no one but his audience.   
  
Edgar made his way back to the shop his new charge cushioned to his chest lovingly.

  


  
The shop was just barely opening when he arrived. His owner Vex was outside sweeping the steps being trailed by her two puppypapyri, Honey and Poff. They were “helping” by catching any strays leaves and barking them into submission. Through the large windows you could see the more energetic lamia bitties tidying up and helping serve their more sleepy counterparts breakfast.   
  
The usual morning routine disturbed when Edgar arrived not only walking but from the direction of outside and not from the nursery. They had wondered why Waffle, a large King bitty, was in the nursery handing out bottles of milk and helping dress the tiny hatchlings in fresh clothes for the day instead of the familiar sight of the owl like caretaker.   
Edgar looked tired, his usually white bones having a grey pallor while talking carefully measured steps. He was walking with both of his hands cupped to his front, glowing with magic.   
  
The adult bitties watched as he paused by Mama Vex a moment to speak to her lowly and showing what he was cradling so gently. They began to worry when Mama Vex’s face turned sad and solemn before she nodded and followed him in after asking her puppy companions to finish the sweeping.   
They quietly watched Edgar make his way over to the nursery and give Waffle a nod of thanks before settling into his nest to greet and nuzzle his babies.   
  
“Excuse me everyone” all heads turned to Mama Vex where she stood calling for attention. “During Edgar’s flight last night he felt a young Soul in danger and responded accordingly. Upon locating the little one he found an almost fully matured lamia egg covered in what we assume to be the parent’s dust.” Vex waited for the dismayed gasp spreading through the shop accompanied by soft whimpers to finish. “Edgar healed the egg to the best of his ability and its stabilized but I ask that you give him space and try not to get in to any trouble or pester him.” Vex gave a group of rainbow cloth wearing Mambas in a corner the side eye which they responded with scolded “yaaaaas”.   
  
They all agreed and proceeded with their assigned task. Moving around the shop but still curiously peering from any vantage point at Edgar showing some of the recently hatched Papythons the small egg. Its orange color, signifying the baby was also a Papython like them, now dotted with Edgar’s amber brown. The hatchlings chirping a welcome before several ‘helped’ to make a bundle of the softest blankets for the egg to rest in.   
  
Many wondered when the little one would hatch. Its size indicated soon but the damage of not receiving any of its parents magic might have delayed the little one or even malformed it. Would they hatch ok? Did Edgar arrive on time?   
  
All these questions plagued everyone’s thoughts but none more then Edgar who loved his little unborn hatchling already with all his might.   
  
So they waited for days. Adopters came and went with their found families, the pygmies still raced around the shop and Honey still snored on the counter his paws softley kicking, but Edgar stayed hyper fixated on his little egg. He still took the best of care of his young Papythons who had assumed the role of “older siblings” to the egg. Feeding the unborn as much magic he could spare without hurting himself.   
Which had been giving off a healthy glow and the occasional scratching sound. The little one was alive and well and soon would greet the world. Now it was a waiting, and betting, game on when they would emerge.   
  
Some thought it would be in the morning since a Papython couldn’t help but greet the day while others thought it would be later at night, around the time Edgar had found the lost egg.   
  
It was little Butter that was right whom had declared quite loudly “NOON” before wiggling away behind his mother, Syrup.   
  
Later, the egg began to shake and crack just a few minutes before midday. The stampede to the nursery doors to watch the event shook the foundations of the nursery and woke every Corny. The onlookers waited with baited breath.   
  
One piece flaked off, then another. A tiny hand emerging from the hole to pat around wildly before grabbing a hold of the jagged sides, straining. With a loud snap the egg split into pieces.   
  
Where once was an egg was now a brightly colored, diamond patterned Papython creeling in hunger, annoyed that it was covered in magical residue all over its bones, tail and...wings?   
  
The little one had a pair of downy wings on their back very reminiscent to Edgar’s own set. His deluge of healing magic had flooded the hatchling at a crucial developmental stage evolving his DNA to now contain some of the Hootles.   
  
Edgar hooted in surprise but long ingrained habit guided his hands into cleaning the baby and swaddling him, careful of the wings, to feed him a tiny bottle of milk.   
The little one reminded him of a legend he had read long ago, reading being a nice quite pastime while the babies slept, of a ancient plumed serpent.   
  
His little Quetzl was perfect.   
  
Mama Vex smiled watching the two. Edgar raised dozens of babies but this one was his in a way none of the other hatchlings could be. She shooed away the spectators and closed the nursery doors.   
  
It was never a dull day at the bitty shop was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it ^^


End file.
